


A cut scene from an au idea i had last year. (I lost the whole thing but this one scene XD)

by Geared_up_tom



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Mirror Realm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geared_up_tom/pseuds/Geared_up_tom
Summary: Pretty much the au is where Ghost was shattered and turned into the shade lord. Defeating the radiance and freeing the kingdom. However creatures begin to find there way toward the kingdom searching for an old ruin that would grant you power as great as a god or higher being. The kingdom being under attack leaves Grimm's troupe who reappeared due to the Grimmchild vanishing. To help figure out where the ancient ruin is so they can either destroy it or collect the power to protect themselves. Turns out the ruins were hidden by the pale king in the reflections of the kingdom. They go to the seer and she sends them into the realm. What they find there shocks them.A reflection of Ghost and spirits who died in the kingdom. They are given a chance to save the people they left behind but that also means all of the mindless mobs are there as well. Ghost showing them the way via reflections. Grimm however is determined to get Ghost back as well. The caring void being held dear to all of hollownest. Even deepnest.Sadly this scene is the only thing that survived an accident with my computer. So I hope you enjoy it. Sadly I do not have the beginning and end just this middle bit.
Relationships: Ghost/Grimm, Grimm/The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Quirrel rushed up the stairs. His hands guided by the railing. He could see Ghost following him in the reflections and he turned his head slightly to see Grimm and Hornet keeping pace. He smiled and looked to the reflection. Ghost looked to him and he nodded before they reached the top floor. The moss guards following them got blocked by the door. Hornet slammed an old clock in front of the door. She jumped off it and followed them further into the tower. They all froze seeing Monomon. Quirrel stared in shock freezing up as she turned to them. Grimm blinked and looked to Quirrel. “Do you know her?” He asked and Quirrel nodded. “But it’s impossible…. She’s…. She is supposed to be dead.” He said and She floated forward. She lashed a tentacle at them and they all were ready to attack until they saw her hugging Quirrel. 

“My student!” She cooed and He hugged back. Sorrow ebbing through him. Her broken mask slid back on his head as he looked up at her. Another figure appeared next to Monomon and Hornet almost dropped her nail. “Mom!” She choked. She felt tears swim up and she covered her mouth. Grimm watched as the 2 reunited with their familiar ghost’s. He sighed and noticed Ghost’s hands against a window nearby staring in. “Ghost….” Grimm said touching the glass and Ghost pressed his hand to the glass as well smiling through his eyes. The other 2 broke their embrace and Hornet shivered. “Can we save you too?” She asked hope choking her. Monomon looked to Herrah who sighed shaking her head sadly. Monomon decided to answer why. “Do you know how you’ve saved the others?” She asked walking over to a chair sitting down and Quirrel blinked confused. “We found them and cleared them of their blindness?” He asked and she shook her head. “No Quirrel look closer to the surroundings in your memory… We do not have an important part of the puzzle…” She said sadly and rubbed his head. He looked to her confused and sorrowful. “What do you mean…?” He asked and suddenly Hornet understood. “Reflections.” She whispered and he turned to her.” What do you mean?” He asked and Hornet turned fully to him. “In the rooms and places we met the others there was water. Mirrors and large windows. All reflected the full body we don’t have that here!” She said tears dripping down. 

Grimm frowned and Ghost’s reflection turned slightly. “No that can’t be true….” Quirrel said more tears joining. “I don’t want to leave them behind….” He sobbed and Monomon rubbed his head gently sadly watching as Quirrel and Hornet broke down. Almost as badly as the first time. It was hard leaving them before. It would hurt just as much again. Ghost pressed his hands to the window and shut his eyes struggling as his hands began to crack the glass. “GHOST!” Grimm said trying to stop him only for the glass to shatter and cut his hands. He jumped back in shock. The other 4 turned in shock as Grimm stared at the ground. He then realized why Ghost shattered it. “Ghost you angel!” He said and they blinked confused as he picked up the pieces and walked over. “What did ghost do?” Hornet said concerned. “He broke the glass. The window was to small but if the reflection is on the floor……” Their eyes widened and tears of joy filled their gaze. “We can send them back!” Hornet said and the 2 looked to each other and Monomon didn’t know what to say for once. 

They positioned the glass and began to do the ritual. Ghost’s void tendrils came up to the reflected ghost’s and wrapped around them before a bright light consumed the room. Their loved one’s gone back to the real world. Grimm smiled and they heard thumping from the hall they came from. “Common there upon us!” Grimm shouted. The chase began again. Ghost still following them. 

“We’ll make sure to get all we can including you ghost!” Grimm shouted smiling. Ghost beamed a little more pep in his step.


	2. Another snippet (before first chapter)

Ghost jumped up watching the others follow. He noticed what was in front of them. His panic went unnoticed as he slammed his hands against the mirror. The mirror shattered and Ghost attempted to escape but he froze as he found himself locked within a reflection behind the threat. Ghost desperately banging against the glass tears flooding his vision seeing someone all too familiar tired out in the corner. He pressed against the glass as the towering figure glowered at the new arrivals. 

“Ghost?” Grimm said peering up and freezing seeing a towering figure. He also noticed a tired out spirit in the corner. He also caught sight of Ghost’s panic. He glared. And held a hand out stopping Hornet and Quirrel. They blinked and looked to each other hearing a chuckle from the spirit they dragged with them. They looked at No eyes. “The Traitor Lord has awaited you for so long.” She cooed and disappeared. They stared shocked confused as they looked at the ghost chains they held. “They don’t work?” Quirrel said surprised. “No they do. But whenever a boss fight happens they vanish remembers. “But we didn’t start fighting yet did we.” They jumped as a spike shot past them. “I think Grimm did.” hornet sighed and they rushed up. Ghost seemed chained down in his reflection. He looked scared and concerned. So the 3 of them began to fight. Desperate enough to even fight all at once. 

It seemed this creature was quick and dead set on killing them. They all fought, yet it seemed he could handle them. They were surprised and Hornet had to duck out of the way from getting stabbed. She stared wide-eyed as he cut her thread. She peeled out more and quickly hooked it together in a messy manner seeing as speed was the game. They all got back their spirits as they dodged weaved and hit them. Hornet tying their arm down for a short bit and the other 2 getting hit’s in as fast as they cool. The Traitor Lord shrieked flinging not just the arm and thread but Hornet who wasn’t prepared. She tried to jump but the Traitor Lord was ready as he sped right at her a claw prepared to strike. 

A mass slammed into the Lord however and knocked him back. The 3 froze. Hornet landing on her feet. The spirit they saw resting stood there club in hand. Ghost perked up and Hornet blinked. “Common he’s getting weaker!” She huffed and the 3 nodded. Ghost felt excitement build up and he started to struggle against the chains his eyes glowing as he pushed back against the chains wrapped around him. He broke them and rushed forwards in the reflections to get a good aim on the Traitor Lord’s reflection. His eyes turned and Ghost bubbled up void tendrils wrapping around the reflection he shut his eyes as he ripped out the Traitor Lord’s eyes. The Lord shrieked as the others stared in horror. Ghost collapsed once the Lord flicked out of his grip. He put himself back together and blinked seeing spots. 

The others defeated the Traitor Lord thankfully. The Lord falling down and seemingly vanishing. Ghost sat up and the spirit from before stood there. He perked up and the other 3 stared concerned. Ghost happily put his hand against the mirror. She smiled and did the same. “Hey little warrior funny to meet you here.” The 3 blinked. “You know Little Ghost?” Hornet said and she turned. “Yeah. He and I fought that bastard in real life together. He took me down with him.” She supplied and Ghost nodded. “I’m Cloth nice to meet you.” She said putting her club over her shoulder. “I see. So that’s why Ghost was panicked. He was afraid to lose another friend like that. Grimm said and waved to Ghost who shut his eyes in content. He always knew Grimm once he received information would understand him first. Hornet nodded curiously. “So you 2 have been fighting for a long time?” She asked and Cloth nodded. “Sadly though it seems if you die together you can’t defeat the spirit again. Has to be someone else's judgment.” She shrugged her eyes rolling. “So thanks for coming along.” She huffed and Grimm nodded. “We’re heading to the ancient ruins. Saving people and apparently fighting some old bosses that Ghost has dealt with. Some he just kinda met.” He said and Ghost nodded smiling. Cloth nodded slowly. “How do you free people?” She said confused and Ghost wrapped his void tendrils around her reflection a bright light stopping them all from answering. 

“Ok…. like that.” Hornet said blinking. Quirrel starred before shrugging. “I think it might be like…. A door opening scenario.” He said as they walked. Ghost face palmed and Grimm chuckled as they walked. “At least you know he’s still himself right.” Grimm said and Ghost smiled nodding as they walked. It was nice not being chased by mobs for a bit. If only they didn’t have forever to go. Ghost at least got to spend time with Grimm. That made up for everything. 

If only it was so easy...

(I love how the only thing the system thinks is wrong is Quirrel's name XD)

Btw did you notice something they forgot?


End file.
